


What Honor Is Left In Business?

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: JB Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M, JB Appreciation week 2016, email format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: Jaime and Brienne meeting and annoying each other through work emails. For JB Week Day One - Honor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, woo, got this one in. I'm not sure if the rest will be on time because of a family tragedy that happened last week but I still want to get as many as I can written and posted. This is pretty silly and I wish I had more time to write more emails between them before the end but there just wasn't enough time in the day to make it as perfect as I wanted to. Still I hope you like it!

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Cc:[cat.stark@starkenterprises.com](mailto:cat.stark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Bcc:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Regarding the Meeting**

 

Brienne,

I will send you my colleague's email regarding your query. I believe he will be able to give you the numbers, contacts, and information you will need to set up the meeting. I wish you luck, it has been great working with you.

His email is [ jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com ](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com). If he doesn’t email you within the day, shoot him one.

Thanks and have a great day.

 

_Addam Marbrand_

_Assistant Director of Communications_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com](mailto:a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Regarding the Meeting**

 

You fucking fucker I can’t believe you’re making me deal with the woman that you called the stubbornest person you have ever worked with. After all the complaining and jokes you have made, you’re siccing her on me?? This is vicious and I’m going to destroy you at the foosball table later.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com](mailto:a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com)**

**CC:[cat.stark@starkenterprises.com](mailto:cat.stark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Regarding the Meeting**

 

Mr. Marbrand,

Thank you for the help. I apologize for my earlier persistence but if we want this merger to happen, like I think we all do, we will need the meeting to happen within the next two weeks. I appreciate you sending me Mr. Lannister’s email and I will send him an email promptly. 

Thank you again.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Fwd:Re: Regarding the Meeting**

 

Haha as if you could beat me in foosball. Have fun~

 

_Addam Marbrand_

_Assistant Director of Communications_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

 

> _Fwd:_
> 
> _Mr. Marbrand,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for the help. I apologize for my earlier persistence but if we want this merger to happen, like I think we all do, we will need the meeting to happen within the next two weeks. I appreciate you sending me Mr. Lannister’s email and I will send him an email promptly._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you again._
> 
>  
> 
> _Brienne Tarth_
> 
> _Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_
> 
> _Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com](mailto:a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re:Fwd:Re: Regarding the Meeting**

 

You fucker.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

* * *

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Meeting**

Good afternoon,

Earlier this morning, your colleague Addam Marbrand sent your contact information to me in regards to a meeting that must be set up with your company. As I’m sure you well know, Catelyn Stark and Tywin Lannister have discussed a merger. This meeting with them as well as the stakeholders must take place in order for this merger to happen.

Please contact me back within the next 24 hours.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re:Meeting**

 

Yes, I’m well aware considering the man is my father.  And 24 hours really? Really? Slow your roll, Tarth. What do you even want to discuss, considering you're just an executive assistant. Do you need to know what kind of coffee my dad likes? Let me warn you, he hates coffee. 

Prefers tea.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

* * *

To: [ cat.stark@starkenterprises.com ](mailto:cat.stark@starkenterprises.com)

Subject: Jaime Lannister and the Merger

 

Why are you considering this merger again? Don’t you hate the Lannisters? And why didn’t anyone warn me Jaime Lannister was the son of Tywin Lannister? I assumed he was a Lannister offshoot, it seems like there are a million of them out there in the Westerlands, as many of them as there are Hills.

I apologize for my abruptness but I’m worried and you always advised me to speak what I feel.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Bcc:[nedstark@howling.com](mailto:nedstark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Jaime Lannister and the Merger**

 

I’m sorry you have to deal with him, he’s as awful as his father. But, unfortunately, this is the what the shareholders want. It will end up saving many jobs, possibly even the company. But it is annoying that we will be subservient to... them.

For now, though, you will just have to deal with Jaime Lannister appropriately. Do not dwell on his language, he has always been coarse and mean. He used to date my sister (for a very short time, thankfully for all involved) and I remember how nasty he could be under the golden glow of his.

Thank you for handling him and this meeting. I know you will do me proud.

 

_Catelyn Stark_

_Chief Financial Officer_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[cat.stark@starkenterprises.com](mailto:cat.stark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Jaime Lannister and the Merger**

I agree with her. I still hate this stupid merger. I wish you didn’t have to do it.

And that Brienne didn’t have to deal with Jaime. He’s always been terrible. :/

 

_ Ned _

_ Proud House Husband _

 

**To:[nedstark@howling.com](mailto:nedstark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Jaime Lannister and the Merger**

 

It’ll be fine. Brienne can handle it.

And Jaime Lannister.

 

_Catelyn Stark_

_Chief Financial Officer_

_Stark Enterprises_

* * *

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Meeting**

 

Mr. Lannister,

I will ignore your previous ignoble statements. I want to discuss the best times for you and your father, as well as whoever else will be needed at the meeting. I will also want to discuss the location. We would prefer it at one of the Stark Enterprise buildings located throughout the country, but I understand that might not be possible. Please let me know.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Meeting**

 

Lol my ignoble statements? Who are you, a judge? Please forgive me, your Honor, for my ignoble statements.

Anyways, I’ve attached a calendar for you. There’s no way we can have it in any Stark buildings, my father’ll have a fit, but I can make a call and reserve a neutral space at a hotel.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Meeting**

 

Fine. I’ve attached the best dates for our people.

I would normally say I’m looking forward to meeting with you, but I’ll be honest. I’m not.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

* * *

**To:[ a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com ](mailto:a.marbrand@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Disaster**

 

Well, the merger is going to be a bust. I swear Father and Catelyn Stark will be going to war soon enough. And that Brienne Tarth?

She’s a giantess. Taller than me, you, probably taller than any of the Cleganes. She looks like she could be one of them, save the blonde hair. Ugliest girl I’ve ever seen plus she had a sour expression.

Anyways, I still need to kick your ass in foosball for sticking me with her.

And I will kick your ass.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Disaster**

 

Yeah right. As if you could kick my ass.

And I knew that about her. She and I are connections on that networking site. Do you mean to tell me she hasn’t requested a connection with you? You must’ve really pissed her off.

 

_Addam Marbrand_

_Assistant Director of Communications_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Brienne, Please Add Me To Your Network**

 

**_Jaime Lannister has requested to be a part of your network. Please click on the_ ** **_link_ ** **_to accept or deny._ **

 

* * *

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Negotiations**

 

I’ve attached a list of numbers that Mrs. Stark would like from Mr. Lannister.

And why did you request a connection with me? You seemed like you had enough of me when we met.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Negotiations**

 

Because it’s professional to connect with your professional contacts. C’mon, wench, you have to know that.

And thanks for the info, I gave it to my dad, which is the Lannister I assumed you wanted. You need to specify, there are lots of us here.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Negotiations**

 

Wench? And you’re talking about professionalism?

And please let me know what your father thinks. He can contact me or Catelyn Stark by phone or email at any time.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Negotiations**

 

Any time? Do you not have a life outside of work?

And does that mean I can call you at any time?

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Negotiations**

 

Please refrain from doing so.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

* * *

**To:[tyrion.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:tyrion.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Problem**

 

I have a problem.

I think I need a drink to discuss it. Do you have still have that whiskey in your office?

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Problem**

 

Lady problems again eh?

Who is it this time? Please tell me it’s not our cousin again.

 

_Tyrion Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Finance_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[tyrion.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:tyrion.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Problem**

 

It’s not Cersei.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Problem**

 

Damn it, I was kidding.  You’re really having lady issues?

I’ll get my strongest whiskey ready, see you at 6.

 

_Tyrion Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Finance_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

* * *

**To:[cat.stark@starkenterprises.com](mailto:cat.stark@starkenterprises.com)**

**Cc: brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com**

**Subject: Private Meeting**

 

My father would like to request a private meeting with you, Mrs. Stark, before the next official meeting to discuss the merger. I can arrange it or Miss Tarth could, if you would like.

Let me know ASAP.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com), [brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Private Meeting**

 

Brienne will handle any and all concerns regarding the private meeting. I trust her to do what is right.

 

_Catelyn Stark_

_Chief Financial Officer_

_Stark Enterprises_

* * *

**To: brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com**

**Subject: Your boss**

 

She’s quite serious isn’t she? “I trust Brienne with my life and my honor” blah blah blah. You must have made quite an impression on her. She doesn’t like most people.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To: jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com**

**Subject: Re: Your Boss**

 

She likes most people. She just doesn’t like you.

And I sent you a calendar of the best times. I think this should be a phone discussion between your father and Mrs. Stark.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To: brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Your Boss**

 

Uh, no, this meeting will be in person. Even if I have to drag everyone’s ass to a neutral site in fucking Dorne.

Do you like Dorne by the way? All those sandy beaches and mountainous climbs? You look athletic.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To: jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Your Boss**

 

This is very inappropriate.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

* * *

 

**To: brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com**

**Subject: Inappropriateness**

 

Calling you athletic is inappropriate? Really? What’s really inappropriate is that I want to ask you out on a date, but I sense that you’ll say no, despite the fact I know for a fact that you like me because I have friends at your office believe it or not, and they say that you can’t stop talking about me.

And you never answered my question about an in-person meeting.

I hope the fact that I want to kiss you senselessly afterward will encourage that versus a phone conversation.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Inappropriateness**

 

You’re just as terrible as everyone says. I complain about you at work, I don’t talk giddily about you as if I were still a schoolgirl.

And Catelyn changed her mind, she is fine with an in-person meeting.

It’s just unfortunate you will have to be there as well.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

 

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Inappropriateness**

 

I won’t be sorry to see you.

 

;)

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**To:[jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com](mailto:jaime.lannister@lionnetwork.com)**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Inappropriateness**

 

You’re impossible.

 

_Brienne Tarth_

_Executive Assistant to Catelyn Stark_

_Stark Enterprises_

**To:[brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com](mailto:brienne.tarth@starkenterprises.com)**

**Subject: You like it.**

 

What the subject says.  
See you soon, wench. Wear something blue. You'd look good in blue.

 

_Jaime Lannister_

_Assistant Director of Marketing_

_Lion Network Television and Cable_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, it's quite silly. :)


End file.
